colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Broussard
| image = Eric Broussard.jpg | imagecaption = Broussard is a ruthless gunman who has become critical to the underground Resistance movement that has been growing in Los Angeles since The Arrival | aka = * Dwight (Deke) Ford - alias used to work for Homeland Security * Sanjay Agrawal * Karl Hummel * Geronimo | born = | age = mid thirties to early forties | gender = Male | type = | status = Alive | profession = Military, Special Ops | affiliation = * Resistance * Homeland Security (mole) | workplace = | family = * Harriet Broussard (mother) † * unnamed (father) * Janice (sister) | season = 1 | seasons = | appearance = | first appearance = "Pilot" | last appearance = | episode count = | portrayed by = Tory KittlesUSA Network Video: Colony | Behind the Wall - Part 1 - Cast & Producers }} is a Resistance member and Katie Bowman's main Resistance contact in the midst of an occupied Los Angeles. Broussard's skills in spycraft and guerrilla warfare, and his ability to forge key alliances and influence his contacts are becoming vital to the Resistance in L.A. Broussard reports to Quayle in the Resistance. Broussard also infiltrated The Occupation posing as a Redhat. (revealed in the episode "Blind Spot") Relationships * Quayle, leads Broussard's Cell. * Katie Bowman, is in Broussard's cell. She is the only surviving member apart from Broussard himself, by the time of the events described in the Season 1 finale, ""Gateway". Katie is the only person who uses Broussard's first name in Season 1. He appears to trust her completely even when she does things that would cause him to kill other people. Appearances Basra Province, 2014 In a private security camp, Broussard's fellow contractor suggests Broussard go along with the cover story he’s being offered. The official version is that his men responded after taking enemy sniper fire, but in reality one of his men fired first after mistaking a bag of books for an IED. ("Seppuku") At The Arrival Broussard gets out of a taxi in front of his family's house. His sister greets him and takes him up stairs to see their mother. She's on oxygen, and dialysis twice a week. She wakes for a minute, sees her son and drifts back off. Broussard arrives at The Yonk, Katie obviously knows him, and knows what he drinks. She's pleased to see him. They chat, comfortably trading stories. Broussard tries to fix Katie's satellite TV, with no success. He gets a call and has to leave, he gives her an address and goes without saying what's happening. Broussard comes home, picks up a grab bag and weapons and leaves immediately for a VFW building. Many other ex-soldiers are arriving, no power, hushed voices, Broussard talks to someone he knows and who wants to scatter everyone. Broussard doesn't see the need, he leaves the building and hurries away. The VFW building is destroyed behind him. ("Eleven.Thirteen") Season 1 * "Brave New World": Katie and Gracie are playing Drafts at the kitchen table when Carlos' family turn up at the door asking for help. Katie goes to Broussard who refuses to help, saying that the resistance doesn't have the resources to help people. Katie meets Quayle in a park, He's reading a book while sitting at a table and Katie sits with him, quite openly. Broussard is standing a little way off, watching them. At one point Quayle turns and looks at him, as if asking Broussard's permission for something, and Broussard nods. Quayle then asks her what she knows about the Gateway bombing investigation and she tells him about Andrew Hines' arrest; Quayle tells her how that bombing really could lead the investigation to them and that they need to know what's going on "to help them hide"; Katie agrees to give them information on the investigation. Later still, with Katie in their garden at home Katie reassures him that he's doing the right thing and that it's not his fault he couldn't help Carlos. They're interrupted by a radio call, from Beau. Beau tells him that they've located the bombing suspects and needs Will there. Katie overhears the message and runs to a public phone booth as soon as Will has gone, she calls Broussard and tells him where the suspects are. * "98 Seconds": The resistance members are checking and loading weapons and a young asian man, Justin Kim, gives Katie's companion an assault rifle and Katie a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. Broussard briefs everyone and reassures Katie, telling here that she'll be "great". A truck driven by two Redhats is ambushed as it drives under an overpass and is hidden from the air. The driver and mate get out of the cab and pull the "body" from under the wheels to find that it's a dummy. They come under attack by Broussard's group, Katie times each stage with two stop-watches, stopping and starting them when Broussard says to. Broussard takes a radio from the driver, makes a Mayday call, tells Katie to start the clock and fires into the air - to test how fast The Occupation can respond. Unexpectedly two Redhats jump from the back of the truck and attack the Resistance group. They and the two Redhats from the cab are killed but not before they've shot and wounded Justin Kim of the Resistance. As soon as the Redhats are dead peopl from the crowd start to empty the truck of food. Katie tries to help Kim but is called away by Broussard who kills him with another two shots. The resistance group make their escape, leaving the crowd looting the truck to be killed, very efficiently, by two drones. From their hiding place Broussard tells Katie to stop a stop-watch as Homeland Security SUV's arrive. Later, at Kim's house Will sees Justin's family arrested and taken away, Jennifer McMahon justifies these actions when he questions them. Broussard sees Will talking to her as Kim's parents are put in the vehicle. Broussard leaves and goes straight to Quayle who is practising at a makeshift rifle range set up in the empty swimming pool of a disused community centre. He tells Quayle about the ambush and about Kim's death. They discuss how The Occupation could have beaten Broussard to Kim's parent's house and whether or not Kim himself could lead the authorities to the group. Katie meets with the woman who was with her on the ambush that morning, she tries to reassure Katie and tells her she will get used to it. Broussard is there as well and she challenges him about Justin's killing. She tells him that she has information from Will that Kim's parents have been taken, Broussard wants to know if they've given information to The Occupation, Katie doesn't know and Broussard tells her to find out. Katie walks away without a word. Quayle is livid about the loss of the weapons and wants Will killed, Broussard argues that Will is an important resource. Quayle says to tell Katie that the intelligence she supplies has to be more important than the damage her husband does. Broussard goes to The Yonk where Katie is preparing for the re-opening and tells her this. Broussard appears again, and Katie makes him pay for his bottle of beer. Katie tells him about The Rolodex and he gives her his word that Will won't be harmed. It's not clear how, or if, he plans to keep this promise. * "Blind Spot" A redhat called "Deke" puts his helmet on the shelf in his changing room locker; we see that "Deke" is Broussard as he takes off his ski mask. Phyllis walks into a darkened room and turns on the light. Broussard is there in his Redhat uniform. She sees him stand and calmly asks him to shoot her husband as well. Broussard kills her without a word, then walks into the bedroom where she'd left Ed a moment before; we hear two more shots. * "Yoknapatawpha" A convoy with Will and Snyder is ambushed by The Resistance in an operation that included Eric Broussard in Homeland Security uniform and Katie Bowman timing the proceedings so that they are away before the drones can arrive. There are also about a dozen fake Red Hats. Broussard starts everything by shooting the other Red Hats in his vehicle. This causes a crash which disables the driver of Snyder and Will's car. At one point, Broussard has a clear shot at Will, which he doesn't take. He lets Will go and kills the other security man instead. At the Resistance Cell, Rachel is bandaging a man's arm when Broussard arrives. He asks about Alan, and Rachel indicates the body of a man lying on a table. Rachel asks if he's OK and Broussard says that he "got through clean". Rachel looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Quayle arrives and Broussard gives him a report, they're interrupted by a young man who tells Broussard that there's a call from Katie. Katie gets him to repeat that Will is "off limits" and she tells him Snyder is at The Yonk. Broussard bangs on the door, on his own in his Red Hat uniform. Katie lets him in and he searches the building. He looks into the bathroom where Snyder is hiding but does not check the stall. He gets Katie to escort him down into the cellar so that they can talk without being overheard. In the cellar Broussard admits that he knows where Snyder is and tells her to get him out of the back door. He leaves from the front door. Quayle loses patience and tells Broussard to get Snyder and to break their agreement with Katie if need be. The fake Red Hats then break in. Will kills most of them; Katie shoots the last one as he's about to shoot Will. Broussard enters and orders Katie to drop the gun. Will diverts him to the office and the open emergency exit and Broussard chases out that door, Will follows and Lagarza arrives. Quayle and Broussard are later seen talking outside, Quayle has decided that Katie is a double agent. * "Broussard" Broussard's picture is up on the wall at Homeland Security HQ with the name "Dwight Ford" (Dwight Ford is Broussard's alias when he's working for Homeland Security). Will organises a raid on his registered address. When they get there a bomb explodes, killing four members of the team. We see Broussard killing a Red Hat in order to break into a refrigerated truck full of bagged and naked bodies, he opens a bag to reveal the face of an African American man. Broussard and Quayle stage Dwight Ford's death, using the body of the African American man that Broussard has borrowed from the truck. The plant a weapon, the same as that used by Homeland Security and burn the body and the vehicle it's in. They talk about Katie, Quayle tells Broussard to kill her. Katie meets Broussard who takes her up to somewhere they can look out at L.A. it's obvious to Katie that he's been told to kill her but he doesn't. He makes allegations and Katie reminds him that Quayle has proved unreliable - that he'd claimed a connection with Geronimo, and that Geronimo turned out to be a Green Zone advertising exec. Katie is badly rattled and walks off. Broussard seems almost as rattled as her, but he lets her walk away. That evening Broussard goes to a house, he greets a young man and is let in. The house is a makeshift, but clean and well organised field hospital. Broussard is there to talk ot Rachel, who's wearing scrubs and looking after someone. He discusses Katie with her, tells Rachel that he doesn't believe Katie is a double agent and asks her what she thinks. Katie has a last minute change of heart after a visit to The Yonk by Rachel; she calls Broussard and warns him that Homeland Security is coming for him. Broussard just manages to escape before they arrive. * "In From The Cold" Quayle offers Will to give Broussard and the rest of his cell - except for Katie - to Homeland Security in exchange for getting out of the LA Bloc with supplies. Broussard is meeting with a British sounding man we haven't seen before; he turns out to be from another cell. This other cell have come into information that a senior TA figure is visiting LA and want Broussard to run the operation to kill him. Broussard accepts an large brown envelope that contains the other cell's information and their plan. Quayle later meets with him. Quayle needles Broussard about Katie, but Broussard still trusts her. He passes the plan to Quayle, asking for his opinion. Will tells Katie that Quayle is betraying The Resistance, he doesn't name him. Katie takes this straight to Broussard who is very sceptical but does listen. Broussard meets again with Quayle and asks him directly if he's speaking to The Occupation. Quayle denies it, and says that the plan Broussard gave him earlier looks "solid". Broussard says that he'll start working out the details. Quayle says that he must cut off all contact with Katie, and they part. Broussard doesn't take his right hand out of his jacket pocket for the entire meeting. Quayle and Broussard wait for the man from the other cell at a crowded market, but before he can get to them Katie sees Red Hats on the roof opposite. She sounds the alarm and throws firecrackers into the Marker, causing panic. Quayle is bundled away by Homeland Security. Broussard escapes, as does the man from the other cell. Katie and Broussard are looking with grief at the dead bodies of Rachel and her sons that Homeland Security has strung up under a bridge. Broussard comforts Kate, saying he will have to lay low for a while but that he'll be back and will need her again. * "Zero Day" Katie and Broussard visit Eckhart's cell to discuss the operation they need help with. They meet with Eckhart, Morgan and BB. Later on the resistance operation, they successfully get inside the metro station and BB's bomb destroys the VIP's train as it arrives. They search the train and don't just find bodies. They also find something that could be a humanoid android or a Host in a protective suit. * "Gateway" In the tunnels, Eric Broussard, Katie Bowman and the APIS Cell agree to get out of the tunnels with the Host, and back to "the loft", where the APIS Cell works. Sitting in a stolen Homeland SUV, they stop in time to see hovering drones destroy the building in front of them. Season 2 (Present Time) * "Company Man" Using the communications device they stole from the RAP, Broussard’s new Resistance unit, APIS has a new trick: They temporarily disable a drone. Brandon BB Belaguer (the tech whiz), Morgan, and Simon Eckhart manage to put a camera on one and watch later as it flies back to its nest in the wall, joining thousands of other drones. The audio picks up an odd musical hum, like the noise from the 1969 space mission. Broussard risks leaving their underground hideout for two purposes: to visit a man named Hennessy who can get the audio to a sound engineer, and to visit his lady friend. * "Fallout" Simon is questioning Broussard as he goes stir crazy. The tension is made worse when Brandon "BB" Belaguer develops tremors and starts coughing up blood. With no Broussard to keep them in check, Morgan turns to the only person she can think of Katie for help. Will and Katie return to the Yonk after BB’s death and find Broussard waiting in the shadows. Will gives Broussard the bullet casing from the round he used to kill BB. Katie delivers a stern warning: "You need to get your house in order before it comes down on all of us." * "Free Radicals" Broussard checks in with Hennessy, the sound guy, who gives him a NASA history lesson. He knows about the Apollo 10 mission, May 18, 1969, the fourth manned mission to the moon. The sounds recorded on that mission match the new recording Broussard has brought him. The old Apollo recording contained a countdown which got to zero on the day of The Arrival, the new recordings also have a countdown hidden inside. Broussard's cell cracks the file that Katie stole from Snyder and, along with information about Bram, finds projected population data in there. It shows an increasingly rapid decline of the L.A. bloc population as more and more people are sent to the factory. The projection reaches zero on the same day as the sound recording countdown that Hennessy found does. Broussard meets with Katie and tells her the news about Bram has been marked for rehabilitation and should be back inside of six months. Then Broussard asks Katie to be his partner. She wants to walk away, but he tells her about the rest of info on the file. "This isn't a colony, it's a death camp." he says. * "Good Intentions" Simon Eckhart has spent enough time underground waiting around for Broussard. We learn that Simon and Morgan used to be a couple as he tells her about the "Missing" poster for his mother. He tells her that he's called the number, the Transitional Authority has her. When Broussard announces his plans to take the gauntlet to Hennessy over Morgan’s objections, Simon suggests to Morgan that they turn it over to the TA instead and get out of the resistance, which he thinks is going nowhere. He tells her they have to give them Broussard, Morgan says she agrees. Broussard and Katie take the gauntlet and the extinction plans to Hennessey. He tells them Emmett Hallstadt came to him wanting help hiding from the Red Hand. Emmett is terrified of them and thinks they’ll kill him to tie up loose ends. Hennessy gives them the address of the safe house. Broussard returns from meeting with Hennessy and walks directly into Simon Eckhart’s trap. Simon aims a gun at him and fires – but nothing happens. Morgan hits Simon from behind, stunning him long enough for Broussard to pull out a knife and kill him. Broussard thanks Morgan for saving his life. * "Tamam Shud" Katie and Broussard go to meet Hennessy at the cinema which is showing The Dark Corner, a 1946 film noir starring Lucille Ball, but find his throat has been cut. They search his house and find it has been ransacked, the gauntlet is gone. Broussard turns on a short wave radio and answers a transmission from "Den Mother". When he can't supply the daily code, Den Mother ceases communication and tells everyone on the frequency to change to "signal 2". Redhats have invaded the new Bowman home and are holding the children hostage. Katie and Broussard bust through the door, expertly killing the Redhats. Katie leads her children into the sewers and the remains of the APIS cell. Everyone is unnerved when there's a knock on the Resistance's sewer hideout. It's Will. He relays a message to Broussard from the pilot that she wants to meet. Broussard and Will venture out to meet with the pilot Noah, who says she represents a resistance group working outside the colony. To prove Broussard can trust her, she recites details of a mission he was on in 2010 that went awry. She's working with the only other person on Broussard's team at the time to have survived, she knows details that prove to Broussard she is genuine. "I'm here because the real war is about to begin, and that thing you stole is going to help us win." she says. * "The Garden of Beasts" Noa tells Broussard that life outside the bloc is chaotic and dangerous, but a group of professionals have found each other and have a secure location in the desert. They have someone who understands the alien interface, they just need a device to be able to communicate. Broussard breaks the bad news that the Redhand stole the gauntlet. He offers to help her get beyond the Wall if she will take them with her. Broussard , Katie, and Will try to form a plan to leave the bloc. They visit a man named Howard Anderson at his home, scaring him enough to get him to talk about his job at the gateway. They learn that the Blackjacks' SUVs are the only vehicles that aren’t thoroughly inspected when leaving the bloc. A transponder in the car lets them through the Wall without interference. They decide to steal an SUV, but first they’ll need bait to summon the Blackjacks to them. Luckily, they’re all wanted fugitives. Katie, Will, and Broussard wait to see if Maddie will show up outside the Yonk. When Maddie appears, Katie has to know if her sister really needs her help. She holds out hope Maddie won’t turn on her, even as they’re counting on it. Katie calls Maddie from a pay phone. When Maddie asks for her help, Katie is ready to set up a meet. But Morgan, watching Katie’s location on surveillance, reports a black SUV racing toward Katie. Katie realises that Maddie has betrayed her. Blackjacks and Nolan were tracing her call to Maddie. Blackjack takedown goes bust Edit Katie runs and the Blackjacks follow. She races through an abandoned shell of a building, leading her pursuers right into Will’s gunfire. Broussard commandeers the SUV and drives around to pick up the Bowmans. On the SUV’s computer Broussard finds an open dossier on people, including Will. Katie and Will make it to the SUV, but before they get in, Will sees a Blackjack guiding something (drones) at the car with a laser designator. Will manages to yell at Broussard to get out before the SUV goes up in flames. Back in the sewers, Broussard tells them about the pod he saw in the back of the SUV and that they're looking for Will. He insist they lay low; Will isn't happy with that. * "Lost Boy" * "Seppuku" Noa, Broussard, Will, and Katie press Bram to set up a meet with the Red Hand. Later, Karen Brun meets with Broussard and Katie as Will and Noa provide cover. Broussard explains why they want the gauntlet back, trying to explain the greater purpose, but Karen flatly turns them down. She has no interest in helping them, saying her tactics are working. From his spotter position, Will warns Broussard that they're being surrounded, but when Broussard is ready to go down shooting, Brun backs off. When she's gone, Broussard says that she's a plague. He thinks she's making matters worse with the Hosts and has no interest in actually winning the larger war. He says they need to steal back the gauntlet -– and then wipe out the Red Hand. Will and Katie weigh whether to go along with Broussard's plan to wipe out the Red Hand while stealing back the gauntlet. To help motivate them, Noa reveals something shocking: her people have a RAP - one that doesn't believe in what the others are doing and wants to help. The group commits to Broussard's plan. Will, Broussard, Noa, Morgan, and Katie shoot their way into the Red Hand hideout in the Westlake Theater, counting on the amateurism of the Red Hand to make them no challenge for their small strike team. They shoot their way into the grand theater, encountering smatterings of Resistance, but no real threats. Noa takes a hit, but is OK until she walks into Karen Brun guarding the gauntlet. The Resistance kills Karen easily, but Noa is killed. Katie and Morgan grab the gauntlet and make their way to the exit. Will and Broussard are clear first and Broussard stays behind, telling Will to get to safety because he has a family. Will reluctantly runs and meets up with Morgan and Katie. Broussard doesn’t leave when he has the chance. Instead, he fights and leads a dozen Red Hand members to the to the roof with no escape. Broussard turns on a Hosts homing device from the gauntlet, knowing drones will respond in seconds, then sits back as his attackers are turned into puffs of blood when the drones arrive. He knows he's next, but when the drones turn on him, they don't fire. Back in the bunker, Will, Katie and Morgan are trying to figure out their next move without Noa or Broussard when there's a knock on the door. It's Broussard. He tells them about summoning the drones and being pinned down and then explains that the drones simply left him and flew away. Will tells him the same thing happened to him coming back from Santa Monica. Katie wonders if they’re both on the same list, the one Broussard saw in the Black Jack’s car. No one knows what they do next without Noa. * "Ronin" With the bunker hideout blown, the Bowmans go the only place they can think to hide: The house of Katie's spiritual advisor - Carl. Will suggests they contact Snyder and offer him the gauntlet. Broussard doesn’t want to turn it over after losing every member of his team for it, but Will points out it doesn’t do him much good if he’s stuck in the bloc. Will calls Snyder through a tip line and offers him the gauntlet in exchange for passage outside the bloc. Snyder goes to meet alone with Will, who brings Broussard. He tells them about the impending Total Rendition –- all humans will be rounded up and sent to the Factory –- because the Hosts are looking for Broussard and the gauntlet. Snyder shares Goldwyn’s offer to him to go work for the GA in Europe. But he’s not interested. In a shocking announcement, instead Snyder asks to go with them. He seems disillusioned: “After spending all day watching the rats fleeing the sinking ship, I decided I just don’t want to be a rat anymore,” he says. Back at Carl’s house, they get an automated call from the Occupation telling them to report to an evacuation center, which helps convince Will that Snyder was telling the truth. Broussard gives Will and Katie the gauntlet in the hopes they can find Noa’s people, but he announces he’s staying. “The Occupation is going to be tearing apart the bloc looking for me, I don’t want to disappoint them,” Broussard says, in his Broussard “bring it on” way. Gallery Broussard's Helmet Cam Reveal.png|A revealing shot from Broussard's helmet cam as he changes out of uniform at the end of his shift Trivia * In an interview, Tory Kittles confirmed the characters first name to be Eric References Category:Characters Category:Resistance Category:Homeland Security Category:Outlier